Sesshomaru's Daughter
by Ame No 0116
Summary: Summary inside or introduction. Not BankotsuxSesshomaru. Bankotsu x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Ame No and the plot.**

Sesshomaru's Daughter (intro)

It was thirteen years ago when the great dog demon of the west Lord Sesshomaru took her in. She was the daughter of his childhood best friend. He promised he would take care of her, and he had. She was only three at the time, when both of her parents were murdered because of what they where. Her mother was a priestess, and her father was an elementalist. (Elementalist are not demons but there not humans no one is really sure what they are classified as.)Making her an elementalist with priestess powers not to mention she was also a reincarnation of Midoriko. Sesshomaru had raised the girl as if she was his own tho. She was his she even called him daddy.

(chapter one)

A girl with black with blue streaked hair to her back, and sapphire eyes walked through the castle. A green imp that reminded her of a toad came running up. "Ame No, Lord Sesshomaru requires you in his office he wishes to speak with you," Jaken said. "Ok, Jaken," replied the girl as she went to her fathers office. When she arrived she went in."You asked for me," she said closing the door behind her. "Yes, we well be going to go look for Naraku again tomorrow " Sesshomaru said in a monotone. "Ok," she replied eagerly.

She went into her room and grabbed two kimonos and put them in a dark blue bag she got from Kagome. She also put some of her throwing knifes, a blanket, her shampoo she got from Kagome, and an extra outfit like the one she was wearing which she also got from Kagome. Her out fit consisted of a black tank top with blue strips, blue jean shorts to her mid thigh, and black converse with blue strings. She found these clothes easier to move in and liked the style of them. Then she went and grabbed her weapon which she called Inazuma. Inazuma is a giant four pointed star. Each point like a sword on its own and a ring in the middle that is used to open and closed when open there are four more little blades that if not held correctly would cut her. After making sure she had everything, she got ready for bed seeing it was already dark, and went to sleep.

The next morning she awoke and grabbed her bag and Inazuma and went to the dinning room to eat. After Sesshomaru, Jaken, and herself had eaten they left the castle. They walked till the sunset then Sesshomaru said," Lets stop for tonight." "Yes master Sesshomaru," Jake said starting a fire. Ame No got out her blanket and went to sleep.

-At Naraku's castle-

Naraku had been thinking of ways to destroy his enemy's and get more jewel shards. When it hit him He could use Sesshomaru to do it. He would have the band of seven kidnap his precious little girl and use her as a hostage. So Sesshomaru would collect jewel shards for him. "Kohaku," He said. "Yes master Naraku," the boy said. "I want you to go to the band of seven and tell Bankotsu I want him to kidnap Sesshomaru's daughter, and use her as a hostage to get Sesshomaru to collect jewel shards for me." Naraku explained. The boy took off and delivered the message to the band of seven.

-with the band of seven Bankotsu pov-

My brothers and I had just destroyed a village and are now resting in the head mans house drinking sake. "Oh, that was so much fun Bankotsu aniki," Jakotsu said. "Yeah those villagers never saw it coming," Suikotsu said. "Yes, it was fun," I replied. Then noticed the ninja boy Kohaku. "Master Naraku has an assignment for you," He said. I just nodded. Then he explained. "So basically he wants us to kid nap this girl that travels with Sesshomaru and hold her as hostage so Sesshomaru will collect shards for him," I said making sure I understood. he nodded then left.

-Next morning with Sesshomaru's group Ame No's Pov-

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. I sat up and pulled out a brush from my bag and brushed out my hair. Then, I put my blanket and brush back up and looked around. My father was already up. "Good morning dad," I said cheerfully. "Hnn," was his reply along with a nod. "Jaken wake up," He said voice as cold as usual. Jaken immediately sprang up and I giggled. It was funny Jaken was that person that if my dad said jump he would say how high.

We all left the camp site and continued on are journey. Everything was going well except we have no clue where Naraku is. Then Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air. "Prepare your self something is coming," He said. I took Inazuma off my back and waited. It was quite. Then "BOOM!" A blast was fired.

**Ame No:Well there's the first chapter please review or favorite or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review. I hope to get more and I'll try to use the advice.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

Sesshomaru's daughter chapter two

-last time Ame No's Pov-

"Prepare yourself somethings coming, " Sesshomaru said. It was quite. Then,"BOOM!" A blast was fired.

-chapter two Ame No's pov-

I couldn't see anything threw the smoke. Then, something hit me, and I blacked out.

-Bankotsu pov-

We found the girl as was expected she was with Sesshomaru. In order to get off with her I had Ginkotsu fire a cannon ball so I had a smoke screen cover. Then, I simply knocked her out and took off back to our hide out.

I arrived at our cave and set her down. Then I set her stuff down. "Welcome back big brother," my brothers greeted. "Thank you," I replied. "So this is her the daughter of the great lord of the west. She looks nothing like him, "Renkotsu stated. I looked at her. He was right she had black hair with blue streaks were as Seshomaru's was white. She was also tan, were Sesshomaru was pretty pale. "Your right,"I agreed. "She also wears strange clothes," said Suikotsu. "They remind me of my dear Inuyasha's wench's clothes," Jakotsu said. I nodded.

I noticed it was getting late. "Renkotsu and Ginkotsu go get some fire wood. Jakotsu and Suikotsu go get some food for dinner. Mukotsu go get some water," I ordered everyone nodded and left to go do what I told them to. I heard a groan and looked to the girl she was starting to wake up. "Oh, my head," she said as she opened her deep blue eyes. She gasped when she saw me. "W-who are you? Where am I?" she asked timidly.

-Ame No's pov-

I started to wake up my head was killing me," Oh, my head," I groaned rubbing it. I looked around me and gasped. I wasn't with dad anymore. "W-who are you? Where am I?"I asked timidly. To the only person i saw. he had black hair in a braid, colbolt blue eyes, and a purple star on his head. He chuckled. It sent shivers down my back. "I'm Bankotsu the leader of the band of seven, and you're with my brothers and I," he said. 'Oh shit I thought great I've been kidnapped by the deadliest people in Japan,' I thought. "Why?" I asked. "Naraku told us to," he said a smirk plastered on his face. I just nodded "Big brother were back," I heard a high pitched voice say.

A girl I thought. I was proved inccorrect when I saw a male dressed in a female kimono with make up on. "Welcome back, Jakotsu, Suikotsu," Bankotsu said. Then, I saw a man with spiked hair and claws. 'Must be Suikotsu' i thought. I just stared at them. "So she is up," said Suikotsu. "Yes," said Bankotsu. Then a half man half tank with another guy who had a bandana on his head came in with fire wood. "Good job Ginkoutsu, Renkotsu," Bankoutsu said. A few minutes after that a short stubby man with something over his face came in with water. "Welcome back, Mukotsu," Bankotsu greeted once again. "Thank you big brother," Mukotsu said.

"Why do you all call Bankotsu big brother when he looks like hes the youngest ? " I asked curiously. "Because he is the strongest wench," the feminine looking one said. "I have a name," I said a little angry. "Oh well, wench what are you going to do about it?" he asked cockily I got pissed and let's just say the next thing you see is me jump up and punch Jakotsu in the face. "My name is Ame No learn it!" I shout angrily. Jakotsu went to hit me, but Bankotsu stopped him.

"We need her unharmed, Jak," Bankotsu said. "Fine, but I get to kill her when were done," Jakotsu said. "Ok," Bankotsu said. "Whatever you can try, but I'll kick your ass," I said smugly. "Ha ha ha ha, she has spunk big brother she may be fun," said the one known as Suikotsu."I'll say," agreed I think his name is Renkotsu. "Yes, but can she back it up?" asked Bankotsu. "She has a name, and it's Ame No, and yes, I can back it up," I say confidently. "Really now," Bankotsu said. "Yes, really Bankotsu," I say smirking. "If you want to I'll fight you, but don't go cry when I beat you," I finish.

"You really think you can beat me," said Bankotsu. I nod. "We'll have to fight some time then," he said. "Ok," I smile. We ate dinner. Then, went to bed. I barely slept at all.

**That's all for chapter two. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-last time Ame No's POV-

We all went to bed. I barely slept at all.

-Now Ame No POV-

I awoke to someone yelling,"Ame No get up!" I opened my eyes to see Bankotsu yelling. "Hmm," I said half asleep. "Were moving out get your ass up now," he commanded I glared but got up and put up my blanket. Once everything was packed and everyone was ready we left the cave. I was tied up and thrown on Ginkotsu. Everyone else got on him and we headed to where ever we are going. I sighed bored out of my mind. It was such a pretty day and I was tied up. I eventually got tired of not knowing where we were going so I asked,"Where are we going ?"

"A village," was the reply I received. "Oh, thanks because you know there are only a few million villages," I said sarcastically Everyone laughs at my comment. "She got you there Renkotsu," Suikotsu said in between laughs. I had my normal smirk on my lips. Renkotsu mumbled something under his breath. I'm not sure what it was but I think it was something along the lines of little bitch and her damn mouth. The rest of the trip was fairly boring. "Are we almost there yet?" I whined. I was bored and there wasn't much else to do. So, I figured let see how many times Ame No can ask"Are we almost there?" or "Are we there yet?" until someone snaps. "Yes, about twenty more minutes, "Bankotsu said.

I let out a sigh. Five minutes later, "Are we there yet?" I asked again. "No," Came Jakotsu's response. I kept this up every few minutes I would ask and finely "NO! WERE NOT FUCKING THERE YET!", Renkotsu snapped. I giggled. It only took five times. "Were here," came Bankotsu's voice.

"About time," I said and hopped off walking towards the village. I got maybe steps away and I was jerked back. "Where do you think your going?" asked Bankotsu. "To the village," I said like I wasn't a prisoner or something. "Not by yourself your not," he said. "Why not?" I pouted. "I'm a big kid. I can take care of myself," I finished. "To bad your not leaving my sight," Bankotsu said. "Damn, well it was worth a try," I said putting on my innocent face. "Let's go," Bankotsu said as he and the rest of the band of seven approached the village. He made sure I stayed close. If I was more than an arms length away he would pull me closer.

If I didn't know better I would have thought he cared, but I knew better it was just to make sure I didn't take off. We went to the local strip club I think, at least thats what they call them in modern Tokyo. All I know is there were drinks being drank, and half naked women flirting with men. I was lost in thought until I heard, "Are you gentelmen here to sell this girl?" an older man asked Bankotsu. I knew he was talking about me. I glared at him ready to kill. Bankotsu noticed because he put a hand on my shoulder and said," No, she's not for sell." I relaxed a little, but kept glaring at him. "Well, to bad I would pay a lot of money for a pretty thing like that," the man commented. My glare became more fierce. "Ya, to bad," Bankotsu said. He lead the way to a table and sat down. imeadietly women came offering to pour his drinks. "Can I please leave. I am not a lesbian, and I don't like being here," I said.

"No, plus where would you go?" Bankotsu asked. "There's a place next door like this only instead of women there's men," one of the girls pouring a drink said. "How about me and Jakotsu go there," I suggested. "yeah big brother can we go?" Jakotsu asked. "Fine, but don't let her out of your sight," Bankotsu said. "Ok," Jakotsu agreed.

We headed over to the place the girl was talking about she was right. just like the other place only with guys. Jak and I got a table. "Thank you Jakotsu for agreeing to come," I said. "No, problem I didn't like it in there either to many women," He said a look of disgust on his face. I giggled. "Oh, he fine," Jak whispered pointing to a guy. I nodded. "He sure is," I agreed. Then, said guy came over. "Hello gorgeous," he said. "Hi," I said a slight blush on my face. "You go girl," Jak whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Care to come to my room?" he asked. 'Well that was fast.' I thought. "Maybe after I have a drink," I said. He went and got Jak and I one. Jak started to flirt and the guy looked at him with disgusted and said," I would never get in bed with you." I got a little mad, but kept a straight face and asked him to come here when he did I poured my drink on him." Don't talk to my friends like that," I said. He got mad and grabbed my arm and said,"You little bitch who do you think you are." I was about to hit him but before I could. Jakotsu had knocked him out. We paid for our drinks and left after that. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded and said,"Thanks for the help." "Your welcome," Jak said. I smiled. We went and met up with Bankotsu and the others then went to a hotel. I ended up in a room with Bankotsu.

**Thank you for reading. This is my longest chapter please review. If I don't get a review I'll be sad. So, please review. It also makes me want to update sooner and to continue writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late post waiting for more reviews. Sorry its so short**.

**disclaimer:i dont own.**

-Ame No pov-

After we got to the hotel Bankotsu and I went to our room, and went to sleep. The next morning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I got up and looked around. Bankotsu was still asleep. He looked like an angel. So innocent, so calm, so peaceful, and relaxed. It was very different from when he was awake.

Aperently I was staring because the next thing I heard was Bankotsu's cocky voice say,"Like what you see." I rolled my eyes and replied,"You wish." "Maybe I do," he whispered in my ear. I froze, but quickly snapped out of it.

-Later that day traveling to the next village-

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. They slaughtered everyone in the village. Now their acting like its no big deal. Man how I wish I could escape, but I knew I couldn't. These people were killers and that was for sure.

I had been traveling with the band of seven for three days now. Jakotsu was nicer, and Bankotsu talked to me. The reality is that I miss my dad and Rin and hell I even miss Jaken.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha**

**-A week later Ame No's POV-**

I've been traveling with the band of seven for a full week. It's been interesting to say the least. Bankotsu and I have gotten closer. I think I may even be falling in love. Kami I hope not.

"Ame No, you there," a voice brings me out of my thoughts. I realize Jakotsu has been trying to get my attention. "Oh, sorry Jak," I say apologetically "What were you saying?" I asked. "I asked if you need anything from the village. Bankotsu told me to go when we stop," Jak says. "Oh, no I'm good thanks for asking though," I say kindly. We keep walking and eventually stop to set up camp. Bankotsu gave out orders. I'm in charge of hunting with Ban. I stand up.

I fallow Bankotsu. My eyes and ears open; my senses at full alert. I hear a rustle in the bushes. I turn to the sound and see a wild boar. I take a throwing knife out of my garter and throw it. I hit the boar in the neck killing it instantaneously "Nice shot," Bankotsu complements I blush slightly and reply"Thanks." He nods and picks up the boar and removes the knife and hands it to me. I place it back in the garter and we keep moving.

**-An hour later-**

Bankotsu and I returned to the camp site. We ended up killing a doe, a boar, and two decent sized rabbits. "Nice job," Suikotsu complimented. "Thanks," I said. Renkotsu skinned and cleaned the animals. I sat down and watched the fire.

After the food was prepared and cooked, Jakotsu came back. "Hey guys," he said. I frowned. "And girl," he said. I smiled.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for more reviews. I finally got some. Thanks for all of the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I no own. Sadface.**

**-Ame No's POV-**

Traviling with the band of seven isn't that bad, but I know they are going to take me to that bastard Naraku. Eventually. I lean back on GInkotsu and sigh. I see Naraku's poisenes insect coming closer. "Joy," I say sarcasticly.

It goes to Bankotsu and looks as if it having a conversation with him. Bankotsu nods and says,"OK. Where going to Naraku's castle.'' My heart sinks to my stomach.

**-Bankotsu's POV-**

Naraku's danm insects came. He wants Ame No. I shouldn't care, but I do. I don't want Naraku to have his hands on her, but I can't disobey. If I do my brothers and I will die. What do I do.

**Sorry its so short I'll try to make the next one longer. I saw I had a review so I had to update. Thanks! R&R! **


End file.
